Everyday necessities such as shampoo, shower gel, and dishwashing liquid are mostly bottled, and have a dispensing head disposed over the bottle opening to draw out the fluid in the bottle by pressing for use. While such a way of extracting the fluid is convenient, some of the fluid will still remain at a bottom of the bottle and cannot be used completely even if the consumer would like to draw out the fluid material. In addition, the bottle and the dispensing head are typically discarded without recycling resulting in waste. Further, the fluid remaining in the bottle can also seriously harm the environment.
With the recent rise of environmental awareness, how such materials can be reused has become an important issue. Therefore, refill packages for everyday necessities such as shampoo, shower gel, and dishwashing liquid can now be found on the market to reduce waste of the containers. However, the refilling process, i.e. transferring the replacement material in the refill packages into the bottle, requires a lot of work and time, and the fluid may easily smear onto the hands making a mess everywhere and even harming the environment when the fluid of the refill packages is transferred into the bottle. This results in a lot of water being needed to wash away the smeared fluid, which can be quite inconvenient. Furthermore, the refill packages may also contain residual fluid becoming hard to recycle, or may pollute the environment due to littering.